Daughter of Evil
by PurpleTara24
Summary: Warnings: AU, OOC. A story where Nadeshiko is an evil princess. Based on Rin Kagamine's "Daughter of Evil". A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara! or Daughter of Evil


Daughter of Evil

a Shugo Chara! Fanfiction

based on "Daughter of Evil" by Kagamine Rin

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far way land, there was a treacherous kingdom called the Fujisaki Kingdom. On top of the kingdom was a girl at the age of 14, mostly known as Princess Nadeshiko Fujisaki.<p>

Princess Nadeshiko has a lot of things. She has expensive furnitures that comes from so many different countries, a lot of servants -including a boy who looked a lot like her, whom she mostly trust, depends on and sure she can rely to-, a pet a horse named Temari which was originally white before she dyed it into lavender, and everything else you could imagine.

Basically, everything in the world belongs to her.

And when there isn't enough money to buy what she wanted, she just simply take it from random citizens of the kingdom. And the citizens can't refused it or go against Nadeshiko because if they do, the said princess wouldn't hesitate to give them a punishment and let's just say that their lives as good as forfeit.

* * *

><p>With no doubt, Princess Nadeshiko was a very pretty girl. She has long, violet locks, big amber eyes and a colorful personality. But, a princess is a royal and a royal could never be compared to a mere citizen.<p>

* * *

><p>Wherever there is a single flower that grows prettily and beautifully, decorated with vivid colorations, pitiful seeds all around it will always rot away and became the flower's nutrients.<p>

* * *

><p>Princess Nadeshiko was so deeply in love with the prince of the Hotori Kingdom from across the sea. The boy who stole her heart with just one single glance towards her with those ruby eyes of his. His name was Tadase Hotori. She loved Prince Tadase so much. So much that she decided to offer her hand in marriage to him.<p>

But unfortunately for her, the prince refused the offer and told her that he already fell in love with a pink haired girl from the Hinamori Kingdom.

That night, Princess Nadeshiko cried her heart out until her tears had dried out. She was heartbroken, yet angry, furious and jealous at the same time. By the time she couldn't take it anymore, all the negative emotions in her heart had already overcame her. She immediately went to come over to her most loyal servant, Nagihiko, the boy who looked very similar to her. Once he was at her sight, she lowered her head and spoke to him in a quite voice:

"Destroy the Hinamori Kingdom. Kill every single person from that kingdom. But mostly, I want you to kill Hinamori Amu with your own hands. Make sure she suffers."

And as a servant, Nagihiko did what he had to do. He granted her wish.

"As you wish, Milady." he bows

Little did she know, that moment was the first time in his entire life, Nagihiko thought about not following what she wants.

Soon enough, many houses were burned down to ashes. So many innocent lives were lost until it's too many to count.

The Hinamori Kingdom was soon destroyed.

There were many people suffering. But still, over all the sufferings that she caused, their sorrows didn't reach the princess. Not even a little bit.

And that was proven by how she acted so normally and innocently without showing any signs of guilt when she had her snack time at three o'clock despite knowing the fact that she was the one who caused the biggest ruckus happening in the country.

* * *

><p>Princess Nadeshiko was definitely a beautiful girl but still, her status and personalty would always keep her away from people's reach.<p>

* * *

><p>No matter how beautiful a flower is, it could never be touched if there are many thorns surrounding it.<p>

* * *

><p>After all the years of ruling over the Fujisaki Kingdom, Princess Nadeshiko Fujisaki had to be brought down because of her evil ways and actions towards the citizen and other kingdom. Finally, the people of Fujisaki Kingdom stood in rebellion under the lead of the red armored mercenary lady with blonde hair tied in twin-tail and piercing violet eyes, as they joined forces from the Hotori Kingdom which was led by Prince Tadase who was enraged by the fact that Princess Nadeshiko was the reason of his loved one's death.<p>

There were so many angry citizens that try to charged the palace where the princess live that the guards of the palace became tired of the long war inside the kingdom and no longer held threats towards the rampaging citizens.

Soon enough, the palace was completely surrounded and all of the servants had escaped. The mercenary lady and the prince along with a few citizens charged towards the princess's room and finally, the lovely little princess, Nadeshiko Fujisaki was caught.

After they left the palace, they brought the princess to a cell and before she knew it, the palace that was made for her sake was collapsing very quickly.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a treacherous kingdom called the Fujisaki Kingdom. On top of the kingdom was a girl at the age of 14, mostly known as Princess Nadeshiko Fujisaki.<p>

The time of her execution was at three o'clock, the exact same time when the church bell rang. One could only guess what was the girl who used to be called as the princess thought when she sat alone in her cell.

Finally, the clock strikes at three o'clock. The time of her execution has came. Signaling the end of the former ruler of the Fujisaki Kingdom, the church bell rang. Not looking at anyone or anything in particular, Nadeshiko said in a strong voice:

"Oh, look! It's snack time!"

Just like that, her head was chopped off her body.

And that was the end of Fujisaki Nadeshiko.

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Nadeshiko was a very pretty and beautiful girl, but no matter how pretty or beautiful a person ca be, if they're not balanced with same beautiful and pretty personality, they still won't be pretty and beautiful in other people's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>No matter how pretty and beautiful a flower is, one day, it's petals will fall out and the thorns that protects it wouldn't be sharp anymore as it dies slowly to the ground without no one noticing.<p>

* * *

><p>Days, weeks, months and years after the incident, there were still people who would talk about the incident of the former princess of the Fujisaki Kingdom. And whenever they talk about her, they wouldn't have any hesitation to say:<p>

"She really was the daughter of evil."

* * *

><p>END<p> 


End file.
